If Only You Knew
by Butterhoney
Summary: A must read. In the present day Japan everyone meets up. Everything gets insane when an ancient dark organization called The Others appear. What will happen?. Yay awesome new character! Plz read through the 1st chapter it is a little confusing at first
1. Late Again

IF YOU ONLY KNEW

AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own Inuyasha characters if I did I wouldn't be writing. Hi all yes had to redo the first chapter sorry it took so long. KISSES to reviewers so far. Hugs to readers. Anyway lets get this show on the road shall we.

Chapter 1 Late Again

Kagome was late for school again. Her burnt toast was smashed between her teeth, her shirt environed did you mean not ironed, and she still had to stop to pick up her uniform from McDonalds. I was so going to be late she thought. She cursed the school uniform she wore for the fifth time today. It was just so hard to run in it.She didn't care that every perverted guy in school appreciated it.

After making the quick stop she hurried to school just making it before the bell rang for class. Thanks to her tardiness Kagome was forced to sat in the back of the class since all the front seats had been taken. Looking down she noticed the daily school newspaper lying on her desk. She heard gossip all around her wonder what was so interesting she picked up the newspaper that laid before her, she let out a quick breathe of disbelief at the front page article.

HOW CLOSE IS TOO CLOSE

As of now the Archery teacher, Kogra (Kagura?) is being questioned for her relationship with the principal Nak Osmium. Rumor has it that they had been engaging in a scandalous affair however the validity is still unknown. Assistant principal Ara Rouge is currently investigating these accusations, if the allegations are indeed found factual punishment will be specified by head principal, Sakuna Kino. Several students have come forth, confessing that they have seen the couple together. While walking the halls crowds of students were discussing the matter between the Archery teacher and principal. "I wanted Onigumo how could that hooker, Kogra do this," one anonymous student said. "I saw them making out," another student added. "He is so hot how could he be with someone who looks like that," a young lady replied. "We saw them making babies in the stairway," a group of student laughed. These are just some of the many comments in the matter. So what will happen to the outrageous faculty that will be up to principal Sakuna.

-11 grade Kikyo last name

'_Kikyo? How-?_' Kagome's thought were interrupted by Assistant Principal Ara's presence. Every testosterone filled adolescent male in the class eyes followed her across the classroom. She was the object of their wet dreams and daily erections. Ara was what you would call perfect. Cute but evil. She was intelligent graduating high school at the age of sixteen. Immediately after of high school she was place in an accelerated program for Child Development and Socioloy in college after obtaining her a master's Ara went on to be hired as a principal at the Chinoa school. She was the personification of the word gorgeous, despite all the McDonalds she had been known to eat. Ara had bicolor eyes one green one blue, which was creepy to some and surprisingly attractive. Her long snowy white hair, which was neatly pulled in a ponytail, accented her straight pearly white teeth and heart shaped face. Her sexy curves gave her a body to die for, who said thick women weren't hot. A white shirt and long sleeved black sweater vest complimented her long black and white pinstriped pencil skirt flawlessly. Ara was perfect and carried her self accordingly. That was the one thing that Kagome both liked and disliked about her.

Ara was respectfully referred to as the nice bitch. She was horrible to good students and pleasant to bad students. She was fair however, considerably off. She was not open about her private life, which made her even more alluring to some people. Kagome shook her head trying to get back to what the assistant principal was saying.

"Class, I regret to inform you that Mr. Cuzaci has had a heart attack." The class burst out in cheers and a couple of rude remarks were made but with one icy glare from Ara, the noise died down. "This is your new teacher, Professor Sesshom Toshio."

A tall man walked in, a smirk colder than even Ara's played on his face. He was terrifying with his piercing golden eyes that could penetrate the deepest of souls, holding secrets that only God knew. His long white-blond hair fell to his ankles making his black slacks and matching shirt look incredibly dark. Thought it wasn't his clothes that made him look fierce it was his face. It looked dangerously beautiful had held the promise of a swift death if crossed. He had a warrior's, one that would fight to the bitter end. But he looked human, only human. How? Kagome wondered then suddenly it registered.

'_Sesshomaru has come back'_, Kagome gasped inwardly. His amber eyes glared over her face as if he could read her mind at the moment. He held her stare for a long time as if wanting to say something to her. She realized he was real. _He was real but if he was here so must Inuyasha be here too_, she hoped.

"Mr. Toshio will be the teacher from now on. I expect you to give him your up most respect. If I hear of any negative comments on your behavior he has been advised to send you straight up to my office and trust me you don't want to be there." Ara fixed a sadistic grin on her face. "Well, I'll be off. I have breakfast to eat," she walked out humming the McDonalds tune, not knowing that Sesshomaru's eyes had followed her out.

When Sesshomaru's icy glare was directed towards the class, everyone jumped in fear except Kagome, since she was use to it. When he spoke students literally trembled.

"Let's begin with our lesson," his eyes resting on Kangola, who was listening to Japanese techno, but when he meet Sesshomaru's deathly glower a tiny noise could be heard. Kangola had peed on himself, sending everyone into laughter until the young man ran out the class apparently ashamed.

"Rule number one respect me and I will respect you. Okay class-," Sesshomaru continued on as if nothing ever happened, "We will begin with a pop quiz."

Kagome felt the test being passed in her hand but it wasn't what she was thing about. All she could think was what the heck was going on.


	2. Sorting Out the Mess

IF YOU ONLY KNEW

Hi everyone. Sorry I know I know been a while, but school work is a must. We have been working on putting the chapters together and updating the fanfic. I know the chapters looked a little short but it seems longer in MS works. . As in we I meant me and my new beta thisMrs. Sesshomaru. MUCH LOVE TO HER . Cupcakes to her and everyone who reviews. Neway here's the update expect a new chapter this week so kisses to all.

Chapter 2 Trying to Clean Up the Mess

Sango bit out a mumbled curse, Miroku had once again pissed her off. What the hell was his problem? She started to pull her fingers through her long black hair before she remembered it was no longer long but instead it was shoulder length and deep red matching her eyes. She glared around hoping to find Miroku in his robes before she also remembered this was the 21st century and Miroku preferred a new style to match his image of a rock star. She had also changed instead of wearing her slayer outfit she wore a modern school uniform that she thought was downright stupid, but necessary to find Kagome. She looked like a freaking prep but at least Miroku suffered with her. Looking into the school halls Sango caught up with a girl who had long black hair. Hurrying to her, Sango swung her around until she faced her. "Kagome?"

"Do I look like Kagome to you?" the girl asked rudely.

Sango frowned, " Uh no sorry. I was just looking for someone for someone prettier that's for sure."

Red painted the girl's face as she restrained from punching Sango, but then smiled extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Isuzu Hireseki, also known as the bad ass of this school to the principals and a great legend of horror to the students."

"Huh? Ok." Sango took her hand shaking it, marveling at how small it was. '_How can such a small girl be such trouble?'_

"You must not be from Northern Japan you have more of an old Japanese accent. Oh who is that hottie right there." Isuzu walked over to Miroku and smiled. Sango caught her hand before it even came within Miroku's reach.

"Hands off," Sango growled.

"Oh if I would have known this eye candy was yours…hum oh second thought I still would have," she smiled and showed her small perfect teeth.

Sango knew Miroku wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for it. Isuzu was very pretty indeed. She had long red hair that was tipped black at the ends. Her voice was very silky and matched her smooth tanned skin. She was dressed in a shorted uniform showing off her body perfectly, but Miroku was unaffected. (that's a first huh?)

There he stood his face wickedly handsome. His dark eyes set on top of a poet's mouth, which any girl would love to make out with. His shoulder length hair gave him a rock star look. He seemed a little out of place but with his charm and humor he slid right into place. He would look very professional in his uniform had it not been for his goofy expression. Sango drew in a breath he still got stupid around girl sometimes though it wasn't quite as bad now.

Glaring at Miroku she quizzed, "Where the heck have you been, Miroku?"

"Sango come on," he flashed a quick smile, "You know me." His eyes followed Isuzu's motions, when he turned back to Sango, she slapped him hard against the head.

"Yes, of course, I do know you. I had five hundr … I mean five years to get to know you," she frowned. How could she almost let that slip? Isuzu stared at them confused at their relationship. "Uh we got to go come on Miroku. We have to go find Kagome," Sango stopped turning to Isuzu. "It wasn't a pleasure."

As Sango and Miroku hurried along to the classrooms, Isuzu smiled at their backs, if the two knew them better knew it meant trouble.

Curses flowed from Ara's mouth. _Where the hell is my breakfast? Koga should be here by now_, she was fuming. After calming slightly Ara took a more productive approach, punching the intercom button, she paged her secretary.

"Yes, Mrs. Ara," the secretary happily answered.

Scowling at the giddy secretary's voice, she said, "Send in my first victim and where the hell is Koga with my damn breakfast?"

Her secretary spoke quietly knowing how Ara was about her breakfast, "Uh Mrs. Ara don't you think you should be worried about the newspaper article a little more."

Ara growled but knew it was true. "Hold off the breakfast. Send me Kikyo Sao, Kogra, Omigumo, Kagome, and Inuyasha, that new kid. Oh and Isuzu I have a feeling she has something to do with this. Tell them to meet me in principal Sakuna's office."

"Yes, Mrs. Ara. I'll hold off your breakfast," the secretary said.

Ara sneered. She hated interrupting her breakfast to deal with crap like this but it need to be dealt with. It was a ritual to eat Mc Donald's before handling student or teachers. Ara fussed again then she knew she was going to be cranky, which was unfortunate she was having a good day until now.

"Please have a seat everyone." Sakuna's voice rained down on the group that had entered her office.

"Now that you've all interrupted my morning care to explain this," she held up the newspaper Kagome had read earlier.

Kogra turned pale, her red eyes turned black. Her black hair shook to the side and her body tensed as she met Sakuna's face. She instantly hated Sakuna. Her deep blue eyes glared into Kogra's soul. I was no surprise that Kogra was jealous.

Sakuna's unique deep olive skin was acquired from her years of travel. Her midnight blue hair reached her elbow creating a curtain look as she leaned forward, annoying Kogra even more. Sakuna was almost inhumanly beautiful, which made Kogra question her after reading her profile.

Sakuna was young only nineteen to be exact, but now looked older since she was angry. She had graduated school at the age of fifteen and finished out her college education in the Untied States. She was a genius, earning multiple degrees before becoming a principal at the school. Kogra knew Sakuna had money and held power in many high places, making her wonder why she was dealing with bratty students everyday instead of enjoying the wealthy life. Still Kogra loathed her, she was envious of all Sakuna owned. Sakuna was more beautiful, elegant, and wealthier than she would ever be. When Sakuna was instantly accepted as head principal when she arrived she had ruined all Onigumo's chances to fill the position. Kogra was to work at his side but she had to come along at mess it up .Now this chaos happens.

"Kogra, Onigumo, Kikyo, Inuyahsa, Kagome, and Isuzu," Sakuna lingered over every name. "I want answers." Still everyone remained quiet. "Very well Mrs. Rouge."

Ara glared at Sakuna but her mind was on her cooling breakfast.

"Yes?"

"Will you take the student out of here and deal with them?"

"Yes Sakuna" Ara turned taking everyone out of the room except Onigumo and Kogra, leaving them to their fate.

Sakuna towered over the two. "Now what the hell is going on here? I want the whole story leaving out the gruesome details."

Please review. It makes me feel like me and my beta are doing well and plus reviews gets cupcakes you know you like cupcakes. CUPCAKES!!!!


	3. Detention and Dates

Hi again to all yes another chapter. Once again love to those who reviewed and they know I adore review. SMILES. Anyway let's get on with the chapter. Word today is blueberry muffins. Smiles.

Detention and Dates

While Onigumo and Kogra were spilling out their guts and what was indeed a gruesome story, Ara was questioning her victims one by one. She walked back and forward, _Where the heck was Koga?_

"Send Kikyo in," Ara sneered , _another goody two shoe_.

Kikyo walked in obviously nervous. She was worried maybe about losing the position of head cheerleader. She was definitely cheerleader material with her long purple and heart shaped face.

"What should your punishment be? You interrupted my morning, my breakfast nevertheless, and the school is in an uproar. And you pissed me off," Ara spat out in distain. Some one was going tp pay dearly for her missing her McDonalds.

Kikyo sat there is disbelief and tried to plead her case."But Mrs. Ara-"

"Don't but me. As of now you have detention and you will show up at 4:30pm in my office after school. By the way bring your toothbrush. You are dismissed."

Kikyo's face fell as she ran out of the room. Ara's secretary beeped her.

"Another tear job Mrs. Ara. Oh Koga is here."

"What !!!!" '_How dare he show up late with my food.'_

Cringing the secretary attempted to reason with Ara."Uh well he -"

"Just send him in and I don't want to be disturbed, not for the next thirty minutes."

"But Mrs. Ara there are students out here and I-" the secretary began but was again interrupted.

"I said wait" Ara smiled her breakfast was here. Koga strolled in happily, but stopped at Ara's vicious expression. Saying no words at all, she snatched the bag out of his hand.

"What the heck took you so long ? I've just experienced third world hunger."

Koga smiled handsomely. His long black hair tumbled down his back, with a bit of sweat from running to McDonalds and back. _He was fast _she though _but of course he would have to be to be the track star of the year._

Ara greedily bit into her biscuit and moaned. "Oh my goodness, American food never tasted so good. Koga pass me the jelly."

Koga complied silently, a smile played on his face.

"Koga , you're sill here wait outside this is truly a private matter. You know American food."

Koga nodded exiting the office as if he was afraid to stay there because Ara would start feasting on his limbs. She was Romanian after all.

In the hall of Ara's office tension mounted, the group sat in eerie silence. Koga broke the silence first.

"So, baby what are you doing this weekend?"

Isuzu smiled. "Well, I'm-"

Koga interrupted. "Not you -" Koga smiled at Kagome. "You"

Inuyahsa cleared his throat loudly.

Kagome turned her attention to him then back to Koga. "Nothing."

"Well me and a couple of friends are going to eat out want to come?" His face looked hopeful.

"Can you believe this guy," Inuyasha spoke to Isuzu, who was too busy checking him out.

_Cute_ was all she could think. He was cute. His long black hair slide down to his waist and his long well-formed body looked too big for the tiny chair he sat in. His dark gothic pants and matching shirt gave him a bad ass look. Isuzu instantly liked him. He was perfectly sexy.

_What the heck is she looking at? _Inuyasha wondered, hadn't she ever seen a man before. For the first time he actually looked at her. He liked the way she looked but she was cute. Her strawberry hair was unbelievable. She looked like a goody goody but something about her eyes told him that was that wasn't the case. He drew in a breath before looking at Koga and Kagome. Instantly he turned angry when Koga bent down and whispered something in her ear.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome's presence would bring back memories, just as seeing Kikyo did. Those memories were best left in the past but he was over them or so he thought until Koga just asked her for a date. _How dare she say yes to him? Didn't she know who he was? Did she remember him? Did she remember anything at all? How it felt to be held or he dare say to be loved or had it been all forgotten by time. It was best forgotten he thought it was easier that way_.

"Hey Koga, why not make it a double date you want to come on a date with me Isuzu?"

Isuzu smiled and smirked at Kagome's horrid expression, "Uh ok but who are you?"

Inuyasha gave the girl a breathtaking smile, "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, I like it," Isuzu laughed. "I have a feeling we'll get along just fine.

The secretary's voice ran out all other conversation. "Mrs. Ara will see you all now except Koga, you may return to class."

Koga winked at Kagome. "Good luck got to go. See you soon."

Kagome smiled sheepishly back at Koga left. _Did he recognize her? Did Inuyasha? _She continued to stare at the object of her thoughts even after they entered Ara's office.

"You are all free to go."

Everyone stared at Ara as though she had grown a second head. Had she not heard Inuyasha confess to writing the newspaper article? Had she not noticed Isuzu's wicked grin as Inuyasha spilled out his guts about how, when, and where he had carefully planned to get Kikyo in trouble.

"But Kikyo-" Kagome stopped at Ara's expression.

"I'd hate to think that you had something to do with this Kagome." Ara scowled,"What's done is done. Anyone want a cookie before they go?" Ara produced a huge cookie jar with dog designs on them from behind her desk. Kagome declined but Inuyasha and Isuzu took some as though nothing was wrong. _But that wasn't fair _she thought _but then again life isn't fair._

"You may all return to your classes now. Have a good day," Ara's eyes glittered slightly. _Someone must have had a good breakfast_ Kagome thought.

I know a little rough on Kikyo but hey life is unfair. Cookies to reviewers. Nice chocolate chip cookies. Come to the dark side we have cookies and are opening a bakery full of them . Hehehe smiles. Please Review


	4. New Candidates

If Only You Knew

Author's Notes: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters. I

Thanks to all who reviewed so far so good yay!!! Cookies and cakes to all but the cupcakes rule. Thanks once again to my lovely beta KC Goodman. By the way I am currently redoing my first chapter which is a little confusing I hear so don't worry I'm on it. Anyway next chapter yay

New Candidates

Inuyasha grind his teeth together in anger and quickly released it before his fangs started to show, emotions were dangerous, especially in his human form and that girl Isuzu was beside him. It had taking years to perfect staying in his human form but he had perfected it. His attention turned back to Izusu , _she's kind of cute. She would be prefect for making Kagome jealous. _Inuyasha once again caught himself_. I have no feelings for Kagome anymore._

"Inuyasha are you listening to me?" Isuzu looked slightly annoyed. "I was telling you I have a great idea."

Her wicked smile curled, he knew she was up to no good, not that he minded of course, he was quite the prankster himself. He had always been known as the bad ass of his old school half the time doing it for revenge the other half for fun. Heck just this morning he had thrown a couple of cherry bombs in the school's bathroom just to see how long it would take for the water to explode and flood the floors. He wondered how long it would that for the principals to find out.

The newspaper had just been for fun and a little revenge. He had recognized Onigumo from the moment he saw him and it took little money on his part to persuade one of the journalist to lend him the key. Smiling he listened to Isuzu's plan. _We'll definitely get along just fine._

Sakuna's office.

Sakuna frowned two principals out of the five were now gone just because of one freaky teacher but Kogra had gotten what she had coming to her. '_Now who are going to replace the positions,' _she pondered as she stared down at the different applications. Information swamped her head giving her a slight migraine.

"Ara!" Ara emerged from the side door, her face alarmed but it quickly transformed into annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that, you forget I can read your thoughts?" Ara's eyes bared into Sakuna's, knowing that she could very well do that if she wanted to. Sakuna was born a telepathic. Not many knew things about her past but no one knew about Sakuna's powers and it was almost impossible to find out.

Ara had first meet Sakuna in the third grade. They had both been geniuses and constant rivals. Of course they had tried to strangle one another as quickly as they would move up grades but they had finally bonded over beating down the school's preps. They were practically inseparable after that until Sakuna's family had left Rome and moved to America. Ara never did quite figure out how Sakuna had managed to live as long as she did but she had found out her abilities had developed though she knew Sakuna had master things other could not comprehend.

"Stop thinking so much, Horror, you're killing me." Ara smiled at the use her old nickname horror. Sakuna scowled at the thump in her head, Ara was thinking way too much.

"I didn't call you here for this. I have a problem. I need to fill those freaks spot fast."

"When you speak of freaks I suppose you are referring to the unemployed freaks that left your office."

"That's right, horror." Sakuna smiled.

"What are you asking me for can't you do you hobo jobo thing and just think of someone?"

"My hobo jobo thing," Sakuna raised a perfectly arched brow. "It's not that easy Ara, you remember I don't trust others easily. Two, I can't just use powers for everything or I wouldn't trust myself. This is why I asked your opinion." Sakuna frowned this isn't going as she thought.

"How about Hauni, Sakuna?"

"Too stubborn."

"How about Namia?"

"Too proud."

"Chan?"

"Too perverted, the guy is freaking Hispanic for crying out loud." (have nothing against Hispanic by the way)

"Fuginia?"

"Too gothic he'll set up an altar in his office." ( nothing against Goths)

"Clarnoa?"

"Oh no! She's a fugitive, horror. Do I have to spell it out to you fugitive. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just naming some people I know."

"You know some interesting people, don't you?" Ara ignored the question and continued.

"Arigno? He's perfect. "

"He would be if he wasn't a cannibal!" Sakuna laughed at Ara's unusual circle of friends.

"How about Hanoka?" Remember you use to have a crush on him and we fussed about him, well fought over him. He moved to America again though. I heard he was still unmarried. How with a face like that and a body why I could -," Ara stopped when Sakuna coughed, she forgot that Sakuna could read her mind.

Sakuna didn't even bother looking up. "I'll call him and see. He's one of two for the job. Who should be the second?"

"I felt that, Kuna." Ara glared at her expression.

"Huh."

"Being a telepath like you has its advantages and did I just feel," Ara paused, "Lust." Ara spoke it like the sin it was.

Sakuna blushed, "Ok I did hope that we could patch things up. Now can we get to business? I've lots of things to do." She looked at her watch and decided that she should just wait until tomorrow.

Ara singed, "You're just mad because I felt what you felt."

"Shush you know horror suits you so well, like a second coat I dare say. Now what about the other principal Ara?"

"How about Kagna?"

"What no !! She is cheating on her husband."

"Sakuna! That scores her brownie points."

"Not with me I'm straight. Well she is and makes no secret of it what so ever. How about Sesshom? I was going to make him a principal before. He is over qualified but we had concerns - well I had concern - what a second was that a thought of lust I just got from you?"

Ara blushed deep red.

"Oh my did you blush too? Oh this is going down in history Ara Rouge blushing and quite taking with the history teacher."

"Stop poking into my thoughts Sakuna."

"But its so fun," blue eyes slid over Ara's face which looked sunburned, "Anyway I'll look into Sesshom's files and see if he is trust worthy of the job. I want to get to know him personally and professional. I want no doubt that he is good enough for the job and for you."

"But- Sakuna I'm not seducing the DAMN history teacher.

Sakuna smiled brightly. "Who asked you to? My my how interesting , I didn't mention seduction , you did, horror. You must really like this guy I never seen you act this way."

"I told you to stop reading my mind and trust me I have no interest in him," Ara said unconvincingly.

"Everything about you is complicated, horror. I feel for the poor guy if he does like you."

Ara's bicolor eyes followed Sakuna as she moved to collect her stuff.

"Where are you going Sakuna?" Ara demanded.

"School's out," Sakuna whispered a second before the bell rung. "See you later, Ara."

Sakuna walked back to Ara. "Oh and say yes he's trying to get to know you but I highly doubt you will."

"What the hell are you taking about Sakuna?"

Ara rushed after Sakuna but lost her in the crowd of students but over all the noise she heard Sakuna's voice in her mind whispering.

"You'll know what I'm talking about later."

Ara growled damn all those telepaths. Sakuna's soft laughter filled her mind.

YAY another chapter this one is really long so yeah smiles. Anyway review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions. I know this chapter is a little confusing but you'll understand when I post the rest of the chapters. Love until next time.

Ps. Midterms are coming up so I really have to study so please be patient.


	5. An Invitation

If Only You Knew

Hi all yes another chapter you should feel so special that I finished this during midterms nevertheless. Hugs. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed I love ya. Oh I know the chapter. Yeah yeah I'm just the author. Smiles.

Ch 5

An Invitation

Sesshomaru let a stream of mumbled curse out of his mouth. How the heck did he get demoted to being a high school teacher? If he knew how wild children were he would have declined but he knew there were important motives to being here. He rose stretching out his long lean body, and then glanced at the clock, five thirty. He could go home now and finish grading the test later but he decided he would rather finish now. He smiled thinking, '_How did I get myself into this?'_

Sesshomaru finish his papers well after six and made a mental note to file them. He went to the restroom, staring at his reflection. He had to admit he was a little disgusted at what he saw. He looked utterly human. He removed his glasses from his nose while releasing his bag of graded papers, leaned down to splash water on his face. He had just replaced the glasses and walked out the bathroom when a slight noise put him on guard. Opening the door from which the sound came he saw nothing but an empty lobby.

Grinning to himself at his foolishness, he was about to walk out when he heard a scream come for the other side of the door. He rushed in only to find Ara on the other side.

Sesshomaru went on guard for a second, his body tense and in an attack stance. '_For a second' _he thought' _just for a second she looked different or is it just my imagination_.' He thought to himself, '_her scent had changed completely but now all she smelled was jasmines_.' He frowned why did he found it entrancing?

"What are you still doing here?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her, that was so like Ara Rouge to demand not ask for an answer. "I had to grade papers. What are you still doing here?"

"Oh I'm just carrying out detention, which reminds me I wonder if Kikyo is done scrubbing the toilets down. I love watching you know. That's why I am such a favorite around here." Ara laughed when golden eyes met her own then shifted back to her office as if evaluating her.

'_She was neat but that was to be expected. She likes old world stuff and apparently had expensive taste but she never neglected modern stuff. She likes classical music_,' he mused_ 'and probably opera too. She seemed to be a hard person but she was romantic at heart, the art work on the wall proved that_.' He wondered, '_had she painted it herself. She likes being different, very unique indeed but she never noticed her need for people. Ara Rouge was someone he surly needed to get to know'._

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Ara. "Why did you scream?" His voice came out so quietly it was almost impossible to hear. Instantly Ara knew he wasn't a human or at least had a small feeling he wasn't.

"Huh? I didn't scream."

"You did Mrs. Rouge. This Sesshoumaru wasn't just hearing things." Ara's face was stone but her heart beat had risen a little at his voice.

"Oh I was just doing karate. I never have time at home to do it so I do it here. I hope that is not a crime," she lied.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to grace his angelic features at her fib. He sampled the air and knew she was attracted to him. Running his fingers through his hair, never taking his eyes of her, he watched the array of emotions that flutter through her blue and green bi-colored eyes. He also heard her heart rate increase with desire. The sound of her pulse racing through her veins made the primal beast within stir slightly.

Ara's eyes bore into his as though daring him to say otherwise but her heart rate raised a little more as she stared directly into his eyes. Ara felt a tinge of his power tickle her sense. She shook her head of the perverted cobwebs filling her mind. '_What was the matter with me I usually have perfect control over other people.'_

Sesshomaru broke eye contact first. His eyes taking into her curvaceous form in her outfit confirming her discomfort. "Very well, Mrs. Rouge since you have no need for rescuing maybe you would care to have dinner with me?" his voice slide over her like velvet.

Ara was tempted she admitted it to herself easily but she knew she had to refuse there was no way she would be able to control her sexual tension around him. "No, I have work to finish but thanks for the offer."

Sesshomaru recognized the finality of her voice it was one he gave many times. He wanted to argue with her. '_How dare she refuse dinner with this Sesshoumaru?' _He just stood there but he didn't protest in fact he was just more determined but he could wait.

"Very well, see you later." He gathered up his stuff and exited the office.

Ara stood there looking at the closed door her mind coming back to Sakuna's words earlier to say yes. '_Hell no' _she thought '_I do what I want'_. Cursing out both Sakuna and Sesshom she smiled, Sakuna had known he would ask her out. Ara's face changed tomorrow she would have a chat with Sakuna. Grabbing her coat and extra clothes, she went in search of Kikyo who was certainly in torture_. 'My day was getting better already' _she thought.

On top of the city building…

Kanoa watched the night fall slowly on to the town. His deep red hair was spread across his back by the howling wind, his dark merciless eyes drawn to his target. He had only seen a picture of her once in what humans called a photograph but that was enough. His target was quite beautiful, her white-gray hair simmered around her, her eyes usually drawing out men like a song but she was dangerous and his employees wanted her gone. A pity he thought she was a nice piece of work. He mumbled her name into the wind.

"Ara Rouge."

end

yeah a cliffy I'm so evil. Kisses please don't forget to review. Muffins to all who did already


End file.
